Dance of Two Hearts
by Leeman
Summary: Yet another song fic. This one only focuses on Kikyou-sama and Inuyasha. Please R&R. ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Kikyou-sama. I also don't own the song lyrics used in the  
story. I'm not making any profit off of this besides the warm and fuzzy feeling I get when I write  
these kinds of stories.  
  
Author's notes: Well, I've done it again. I've written yet another song fic. This one is about  
Kikyou-sama and Inuyasha. I know many of you don't like this pairing, but I do, and I'm the  
author. *grins evilly* I want to thank everyone who reviewed my previous song fic. I did listen to  
what everyone had to say, but I still think Kikyou-sama and Inuyasha make the best couple. I do  
realize that this really can't happen in the anime series or the mangas, but this is fan fiction and all  
things are possible. We authors are only limited by our imaginations. So, I ask you to read this  
with an open mind. I used "The Mummer's Dance" by Loreena McKennit for the song. Please  
enjoy the fic, minna-san. Oi, I almost forgot. Words between *...* are thoughts and words  
between [...] are the actual song lyrics.   
  
Dance of Two Hearts  
by Leeman  
  
[When in the springtime of the year  
When the trees are crowned with leaves  
When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew  
Are dressed in ribbons fair]  
  
Kikyou stood in a wide-open meadow while a gentle breeze caressed her flesh. A young girl  
came running up beside her. "Kikyou-sama, I found some more healing herbs!" The beautiful  
miko smiled down at the child at her feet. She bent down and took the herbs from the girls hands  
and examined them. The little girl watched Kikyou-sama carefully and hoped that she hadn't  
disappointed Kikyou by fetched the wrong herbs. Kikyou smiled and patted her on the head.  
  
"Shall we go back to the village and make some liniment for your father's back?" The little girl  
beamed a smile and grabbed Kikyou's hand, and they walked back to the village. Kikyou giggled  
as the little girl tugged on her hand, and tried to get her to go faster. "Okay, let's jog," Kikyou  
said in a mock defeated tone. Both of them began jogging, and Kikyou eyes softened as she  
watched the little girl. She looked much like Kaede used to when she was young. A pair of  
golden eyes gazed upon the miko longingly as she and the child ran across the field.   
  
[When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light]  
  
Kikyou removed her priestess robes and stepped into the cool, soothing stream. The water  
washed away her emotions temporarily, and she found a rock underneath the water to sit on and  
relax. She heard a branch snap and a thud followed by a few whispered curses. She smiled and  
suppressed a giggle that threatened to escape her throat.   
  
[We've been rambling all the night  
And some time of this day  
Now returning back again  
We bring a garland gay]  
  
"Kuso," Inuyasha muttered as he climbed back in the tree. *I wonder if she heard me. I hope not.   
Shimatta! Why did I have to fall out of this tree like such a baka?* He looked at Kikyou who was  
looking up at the night sky and blushed. He had fallen from the tree because he had forgotten  
where he was while watching her.  
  
Without warning, she looked directly at him, and he froze. "Inuyasha, you should know that you  
can't hide from me." His eyes widened in shock as she stood up in all of her glory. He leaned out  
further on the branch he was resting on, and he lost himself once again. All he could see was the  
beautiful fairy in front of him. Everything around him and her disappeared. It was if they were  
illuminated by some great, divine being from the heavens above. He didn't hear the branch  
beginning to crack. He didn't feel it starting to shift as it began to give way. He did notice a loud  
snap, however, and it brought him back to reality, but it was too late. He found himself face  
down in the dirt. Kikyou covered her mouth with her hand and began laughing at him. A slight  
blush spread over her cheeks as she realized what had caused him to fall. She waded out of the  
water and put her robes back on as Inuyasha began to recover and brush himself off.   
  
[Who will go down to those shady groves  
And summon the shadows there  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
In the springtime of the year]  
  
Kikyou smiled as she watched him blush and slowly trudge over to her. *I can feel my hate for  
you beginning to falter. It's getting harder to keep what's left of my soul in this body. The hate  
for you I've harbored for so long is slipping away. How can this be?* Inuyasha walked up to her  
while scratching his head. He had a sheepish look on his face and downcast eyes. "Inuyasha, why  
have you been watching me? Over the last couple days, I could tell you were following me. You  
should know it's not safe to follow someone around who wishes to see your destruction."  
  
"Kikyou, I...I can't just leave you alone. I can't let go of our past. You're stuck in a life where  
the passage of time means nothing. It must be very lonely," he whispered the last part just loud  
enough for her to hear it.  
  
[The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days]  
  
A strong breeze blew Kikyou's hair up into her face, but she made no motions remove it.   
"Inuyasha, our past together was very beautiful, and we had such a bright future ahead of us. Do  
you remember how you would become so shy when I would mention a family or children? I used  
to bring it up just to see you blush. We would sit atop large hills and watch the leaves fall in  
autumn without saying a word to each other. Just being close to one another was all we needed.   
You were always by my side, and I felt so safe with you around. Even though I was a powerful  
miko, it still was comforting to know that my guardian angel would always be with me. I loved  
you so much, Inuyasha, that words cannot even begin to express how I felt, and when you  
betrayed me, or so I thought, it brought my world crashing down around me. I lost my love of  
life, itself, and hate filled the void that was created. As it now stands, I am dead. I have a tiny  
shred of a soul left in me that is being held inside this shell because of my deep hate, but even that  
is beginning to fade away. I haven't much time, Inuyasha, and I should spend my time plotting  
the destruction of Naraku. He has almost completed the construction of the Shikon no Tama, and  
when he does complete it, I will send him and the jewel to Hell. Then I will let go of this sliver of  
a soul that keeps this body and mind animated and let it return to Kagome." Inuyasha just stood  
there gazing at the miko before him. The light of the moon shining down on her gave her the  
appearance of a heavenly maiden, and his eyes softened. He could see the look of hatred in her  
eyes, but he could see a hint of something else as well. He knew he should go and leave her, but  
something was holding him there tighter than a ball and chain.   
  
"Kikyou..."   
  
[And so they linked their hands and danced  
Round in circles and in rows  
And so the journey of the night descends  
When all the shades are gone]  
  
A look of determination etched its way onto Inuyasha's face, and he wordlessly stepped forward  
and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened in shock, as he pulled her tightly into his  
chest. *I can feel my hate leaving me, and with it, my remainder of a soul also goes. Inuyasha,  
you're going to destroy me again, aren't you? I could take us both to Hell right now, and I  
should, but...I...I just don't know!* She closed her eyes tightly and began shaking violently.   
Tears forced their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks, and she began sobbing into his chest.   
He held onto her as a man would the ledge of a high cliff that he was hanging from. He wouldn't  
let her go. No force in the world could pry her out of his arms. She finally quit crying and looked  
up into his eyes. She could see a pure love reflected back at her though his beautiful, golden  
pools, and she felt the last thread of her hate fade out of existence. He looked into her eyes,  
expecting to see a look of disgust or hate, but he saw none. Her eyes softened and she reached  
her arm up and gently grasped him behind his head. She pulled his face downward to meet her,  
and she kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he overcame the shock and returned her kiss.   
He wove all of his passion, love, pain, and lust together and poured it all into this kiss. She met it  
all with an urgency that nearly scared him. She parted her lips and tilted her head. He could feel  
her tongue beckoning him to gain entrance past his lips, and he parted his lips and let her explore  
his mouth. He could feel a fever welling up inside of him, and he felt his head begging to spin. *Is  
this what heaven is like?* He asked himself. Finally, she pulled away from him, and he was left  
breathless. She smiled up at him coyly with a deep, rosy hue across her cheeks. He was at a loss  
for words, and all he could do was gaze into her beautiful eyes, and thank the gods above that he  
could be in the presence of such a lovely angel. "I...love you, Inuyasha." He beamed a smile that  
could melt the heart of the coldest ice mononoke.   
  
"I love you, too, my Kikyou." She hugged him tightly as new emotions began overflowing in her  
mind...emotions that she thought she had lost forever. She felt true joy and bliss in his arms, and  
she felt her heart beating with love for the half-demon holding her. Realization dawned on her.   
She had lost all of the hate that once sustained her pitiful existence, but she was still alive.   
Inuyasha also noticed that her soft skin had regained some of its formal warmth. His lovely miko  
had returned to him, and he would never leave her side again.   
  
[A garland gay we bring you here  
And at your door we stand  
It is a sprout well budded out  
The work of Our Lord's hand]  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start. *Kuso! I knew it was a dream! Fakku!* He brushed his hair out of  
his face and sighed. *Wait a second. This isn't my hair. It's too soft. His eyes focused, and he  
realized that the hair was black. He looked to his side to find Kikyou laying beside him. *It  
wasn't a dream!* He burst out laughing. Kikyou began to stir, and finally, she rolled over and  
opened up her eyes. "What's so funny?" she groaned and looked up at him with a puzzled  
expression. He stopped laughing and smiled.  
  
"Don't you ever just feel like laughing for no reason?" It was her turn to smile.  
  
"Not too often, but if you want a reason to laugh, I can give you one." He noticed a mischievous  
glint in her eyes and that her lips were curved upwards in a sly smile. He gulped and froze.  
*What's she going to do?* She reached up and grabbed his cheek, and then traced a line down his  
body until she arrived at his most intimate area. He was visibly nervous, and she grinned even  
wider.   
  
"Ki...Kikyou...umm...what are you doing?" Without warning her hand shot up to his ribs and she  
began tickling him. He began laughing and trying to roll away, but she straddled him and pinned  
him to the ground and continued to tickle him. He squirmed and squealed, and tried to get away,  
but she wouldn't let him. He was laughing so hard that his face began to turn red and tears  
started rolling down his cheeks. Finally, when she thought he had enough, she stopped. He took  
a few deep breaths to recover from his breathlessness and wiped away his tears.   
  
He realized that she was still straddling him, and he began to blush. She looked at him  
questioningly, and it took a few minutes for her to figure out what he was blushing about. She   
blushed too, and stood up. She held out her hand to help him up, and he accepted.   
  
"It is certainly a beautiful day," Kikyou declared as she watched a bird flying in a nearby clearing.  
  
"It could never compare to you." She smiled and grasped his arm as she leaned into him. He  
scratched rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. *Baka! What are you saying?! You've  
never been this open with anyone before, not even her. What's wrong with you?!* He argued to  
himself, but as a gentle breeze blew her hair up around her face, he sighed. He couldn't help but  
complement someone so beautiful. She had captured his heart in the past, and she had stolen it  
from him once again.  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's a wrap as the expression goes. I hope you all enjoyed my song fic.   
I'm a member of several different mailing lists, and I have adopted "Kikyou's Samurai" as another  
one of my aliases. I really am in awe of Kikyou-sama's beauty, and even if she can't compare to  
Tsunami-sama, she still holds a small piece of my heart. Please take a moment to write a review.   
Flame me, complement me, belittle me, or whatever. I do appreciate it all. It lets me know that  
you read it, and that should be a bonus to any author. I know most of you want to see Kagome  
and Inuyasha together, and I understand why. In my first song fic, I did include Kagome in it just  
to drive the point I was trying to make home. This fic, however, is just about romance. While  
there is some introspective material in here, my intentions for writing it were merely self-serving.   
I have a deep respect for Kikyou-sama, and she is my favorite character, and I would like to see  
her and Inuyasha together. I want to thank those people whom I've spoken with through for  
helping to shed a little more light on why people dislike Kikyou-sama so much. I understand  
now, but that still won't stop me from writing more fan fics about my ideal pairing. Domo  
arigato, minna-san, for taking the time to read my work. ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
